Love & Responsibility
by MewIchigoZoey
Summary: sequel to Secrets Revealed. Jake & Rose know each other's secrets but they have put that aside, and gotten together again. Everything's great until Huntsmaster finds out what Rose is up to, and to top it off, Rose finds out she's an American Dragon too!
1. What To Do

Ok! The moment you've all been waiting for! Here it is! Chapter 1 of the sequel to "Secrets Revealed"! If you haven't read that story, please read it first, because it will make more sense when you read my little flashbacks from the chapters. Ok! Please read & review, and if I get at least 3 reviews today, I'll put up another chapter!

AmericanDragonFan

_**Chapter 1 What To Do**_

As Rose walked to school the next morning, she couldn't stop thinking about the night before. She had missed the bus, but she didn't care. She liked to walk, and she needed time to do some thinking, anyways.

"Last night sure was interesting.." she murmured to nobody in particular.

She shuddered, remembering that she had almost killled Jake, willingly.

**FLASHBACK**

Huntsgirl walks over to Jake, who is caged and chained up.

"Just think, dragon -she grins- In less than an hour, you'll be put out of your misery, and I'll fulfill my destiny! This is a win-win for both of us!"

**END FLASHBACK**

Rose remembered how shocked she had been to learn that Jake, the one she loved was her most hated enemy, the American Dragon.

**FLASHBACK**

Jake sighs and looks Rose in the eye.

"C'mon! You wouldn't hurt a face like this!" he taunts.

Huntsgirl raises her staff to his neck.

"Why wouldn't I?" she replies.

Jake looks at her cooly.

"Because, you have a crush on me."

Huntsgirl lowers the staff.

"WHAT!"

Jake detransforms into his human form, and says, "How do ya like me now,_Rose_?"

Huntsgirl's eyes widen and she gasps.

"The dragon...Jake...? Is that really _you_?" She asks, confused.

"The one and only, _Rose_." Jake replies.

**END FLASHBACK**

Rose chuckled, remembering his reaction when she still wouldn't let him go.

**FLASHBACK**

"Wait a second!" Rose yells, "That's why you dumped me! You found out my secret!"

"That's right..." Jake replies and after a quick pause, says, "You gonna let me go now?"

Rose sighs.

_'I wish I could...' _she thought silently.

"No." she tells Jake.

Jake sighs. "Aww man...!"

**END FLASHBACK**

Rose still felt sad that she was Huntsgirl. She couldn't believe that she had been through so much with Jake, and not know it!

"Try to forget about it, she told herself, that was last night, and this is today. You and Jake are going to talk things over, and decide your fate today. Try not to worry..."

**FLASHBACK**

Jake sighs.

"Face it, Jake. he mumbles to himself, The only way you're ever going to get out of here, is if Rose had a sudden change of heart, and sets you free...I seriously doubt it..."

Rose walks over to Jake's cage and unlocks it. She begins working on unchaining him.

"So expect the unexpected, Jake." she answers soflty.

Jake looks very confused.

"Say wha? I thought you hated me.."

Rose grins at him mischieviously.

"Well, now I never got to know the real you either, did I?"

Jake sighs.

"But we're enemies, what will your uncle say when he finds out I'm gone-"

Rose puts a finger on his lips and hushes him.

"Shh! That's not important right now. What's important, is that you get out of here, while you still can. I really don't want to hurt you, Jake because I really like you...hurting you is the _last _thing I'd wanna do."

Jake blushes.

"I, uh, really like you too..."

Rose smiles at him

"As for the other things...we can discuss those in school, tomorrow..."

**END FLASHBACK**

Rose finally got to school and once inside, she scanned the halls for Jake Long. It didn't take long for her to spot him talking to Trixie and Spud. It was hard to miss his red jacket, and green highlighted hair. She ran over to him.

"Hi, Jake!" she said with a grin.

Jake said good-bye to Trixie and Spud, and turned to Rose.

"Hey, Rose!" he replied. "How come you weren't on the bus this morning? I saved you a seat.."

"Oh, sorry, Rose replied, I slept in and when I woke up, the bus was already there, so I decided to walk.."

Jake smiled at her.

"That's OK. I do that on the weekends and I get in trouble by 'G, bcause it always makes me late for training."

Then he looked around to make sure nobody was around.

"Uh...thanks again for what you did last night."

Rose blushed.

"Well, like I said last night, I couldn't go through with it, once I knew _you_ were -she dropped her voice to a soft whisper- the American Dragon..."

Jake smiled at her.

"Well, I owe you one..."

Rose laughed.

"No you don't! That beautiful flight by the moon was more than enough to say thank you!"

Jake chuckled.

"If you say so..."

He shrugged.

Rose cleared her throat.

"Um, listen...I really don't want to fight you anymore, and I'm willing to take a million beatings from my uncle everytime I refuse!"

Jake growled and clenched his fists.

"You just leave that Hunts-punk to the M-drag! I'll give him a left, and a right and another left and another right!"

He punched the air and accidently punched himself in the face, knocking himself into his locker.

"Owch!"

Rose ran over to him and helped him up.

"Ohmigosh! Jake? Jake! Are you **OK**?"

Jake laughed, and smiled at her.

"I am now.."

Rose smiled then sighed.

"Jake, I know you want to protect me and it means the world to me that you would even after all I've put you through..."

"But...?" Jake finished for her.

Rose sighed again.

"But...My Uncle is so powerful, and you're a great dragon, but you're not skilled enough to beat him yet..!"

Jake looked down at the ground.

"I've gotta try...I won't let him hurt you anymore!"

"Jake! Please! I don't want you to get hurt!" Rose replied, tears in her eyes.

Jake opened his mouth to say something else, but he paused, seeing Rose's tears. He put on arm on her shoulder, trying to soothe her.

"I know he'd probably beat me, but I don't want him hurting you anymore..."

At that moment, tears began spilling down Rose's cheeks. She turned her face away so he wouldn't see her cry.

Jake held Rose's chin so that she was facing him and wiped her tears away.

"Ok..." he said after a quick pause. He looked deep into her cerulean blue eyes. "I won't try to defeat your Uncle, until I master my dragon training, but if he hurts you again, I'm gonna have to insist on finding you a new place to live...Deal?"

Rose's tears disappeared, as she gave him the warm smile that had won him over since the first day they'd met.

"Deal..." she replied.

Jake smiled.

"Good."

Rose closed her eyes for a minute, thinking hard. She squinted her eyes and for a minute, Jake thought she might cry again. But she didn't. She opened her eyes after a few minutes, and looked at Jake, a warm, friendly smile on her face.

"Jake, she began, I promise never to fight you again...I swear.."

Jake's face gave way to a big smile as he replied, "Same here...I promise!"

Rose, feeling happier than she had in days, wrapped her arms around Jake in a big hug. Jake smiled and hugged her back, blushing slightly.

After a few minutes, the school bell started ringing, signaling everyone to go to class.

Jake sighed. He didn't want this moment to end, but he knew if he was late, he'd get detention, and then his Grandpa would be furious because he'd have to miss dragon training.

He pulled away from Rose.

"Uh...I'd better get to-

He didn't get to finish his sentence because Rose kissed his cheek.

Jake smiled at her.

"Now, what was that for?" he teased.

Rose returned the smile.

"Well, you know, for...everything..."

Jake bushed and grinned at her.

"Then I should return the favor..." he said, and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek.

A few minutes passed by, and neither Jake or Rose said anything. They just stared at each other with goofy grins on their faces.

Finally, Jake said, "Um...It's kinda funny that we both liked and hated each other without knowing it, huh...?"

Rose frowned at him.

"Oh yeah...wait! I didn't _like _you!"

Jake looked surprised, but he quickly recovered.

"Oh.." he said, unable to hide the disappointed sound in his voice.

Rose stared him in the eye.

"Jake Long, I **loved **you!"

Jake blushed and looked at his locker door.

Rose laughed and smiled at him.

"Now, where were we?"

Just then, the warning bell for class went off. Jake turned to Rose.

"I think we were at the part where we were gonna be late for class..."

Rose gasped and looked at her watch. They were definetly late!

_'Mr. Rotwood's gonna kill us!' _she thought.

" Good point!" she replied, "Let's go before Rotwood gives us a whole year's worth of detention!"

Jake laughed, and hand in hand, the two of them ran off to class.


	2. Commotion During Class

oxymoronique: LOL! That happens to me all the time! Don't worry, Rose will find out soon enough, just have to read and find out

dragongirl5555: Thanks D

EviLAngeLOfDarkness: Ok, ok, I will!

Worker72: Thanks! This chapter and the next has a little bit more humor in it!

_**Chapter 2 Commotion During Class**_

When Jake and Rose got to class, Rotwood was waiting for them.

"Tsk, tsk! You are late, Mr. Long! And Ms. Hunter! I am surprised at you! You are usually the first one in your seat!"

Rose blushed and Jake moaned.

"Sorry Mr. Rotwood..." they both mumbled.

"Arrgh! **Professor**! It's _Professor Rotwood_! Now! Go avway! Take your seats before I send you two hoodlums to the principal's office!"

"Aww man..." Jake moaned.

He and Rose walked over and sat in the two remaining seats which were next to each other.

"Now, open your books to page 147: How To Recognize If There Is A Magical Creature In Your House." Rotwood said, and began his long, long lecture.

Bored, Jake ripped a peice of paper out of his notebook, and wrote something down on it. Then, after a quick glance at Rotwood, he calmly put the folded peice of paper on Rose's lap.

Curious, Rose opened up the paper and read what Jake had written.

_Is it just me, or is Mr. Rotwood **crazy**?_

Laughing to herself, she picked up her pencil, and scribbled down a reply. Then she very discretely handed it to Jake.

Opening the paper up, Jake started to read what Rose had written, but Rotwood had turned and saw him. Snatching the paper from him, he read it aloud.

"Is it just me, or is Rotwood crazy?-he glared at Jake, who peeked at him from behind his notebook- I'll say, and why does it matter if we call him professor?"

Rose looked down at her desk, pretending to be interested in the wood paterns on it.

Just then, the whole class exploded into uncontrollable laughter!

A blond walked over to Jake, and took his hand.

"No, you're not the only one who think's Rotwood's crazy!" she laughed.

Rose listened, carefully, making sure nobody was trying to win Jake's heart. Then, suddenly she heard somebody ask Jake, Hey! I know I've always acted like you were a weirdo, but I was wondering. Would you maybe like to do something with me this afternoon?"

Rose bristled, and she gave the girl the evil eye.

"He's busy..!" she answered for Jake.

Jake looked at Rose, confused.

"I am? Well, I do have to stop at 'G's shop, but I don't have to be there all day!"

Rose threw her head back and laughed, startling the blond girl.

"Oh, Jake! she replied, You already forgot that after your stop at your Grandpa's shop we're going skateboarding, and then out for ice cream?"

Jake was, once again confused.

"We..are..?" he asked.

Rose gave him the yes-we-are-because-I-want-her-to-know-that-you-already-have-a-girlfriend look.

Jake finally caught on.

"Oh! That's right! We are, I forgot! Sorry!"

The blond girl cast a suspicious sideways glance at Rose, then walked away.

Jake turned to face Rose.

"So, we really are doing that this afternoon?"

Rose shrugged.

"If you want to..."

Jake gave her a warm smile.

"Sure I do!"

Rose smiled.

"It's a date!"

Jake smiled, thinking _'A date...Nothing could **possibly** interrupt this time...!'_

"Jake? Jake?" Rose asked.

She waved a hand in front of his face.

Jake snapped back to reality.

"Wha? What is it?"

"Class is over..."

"Oh! OK! Let's go!" Jake replied, gleefully as he and Rose walked out of the classroom.

He couldn't **wait** to get out of there!


	3. Why We Should Listen To Sarah's Visions

Worker72: Uh, I was thinking about doing that, but it doesn't really fit in with my plot, so, I'm not sure...As for Rose's possessiveness of Jake, I just thought it'd make the chapter funnier if Rose got jealous XD

dragongirl5555: Thanks! Here's more!

_**Chapter 3 Why We Should Listen To Sarah 's Visions**_

After school, Jake ran down the stairs and over to Trixie and Spud.

"Waz up, Jakey Jake?" Trixie asked.

Jake grinned.

"I've got a date!"

Trixie frowned.

"With who?"

Jake looked triumphant.

"With _Rose_!" he said in a cocky tone.

Trixie gasped, and Spud clutched his head in fear.

"Be afraid, Trix! Huntsgirl has brainwashed Jake so he'd forget she's Rose, and go out with her again! We gotta help him!"

"How?" Trixie asked him.

"Like this!" Spud replied. He went into a weird karate like pose, and lunged at Jake, who easily dodged him by stepping out of the way.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Spud screamed as he crashed into the school building.

Trixie quickly ran over and knelt beside him.

"Spudinky! You all right, homie?"

Spud sat up.

"Dude, I know you're supposed to see stars, so...-he rubbed his eyes and looked around- how come all I can see is you and Jake!"

Trixie's eyes widened.

"That's _all _you can see?" she asked, looking worried.

Spud laughed.

"Ha ha ha! No! I can see lots of things! Birdies, grass, the sun, trees..."

Trixie rolled her eyes.

Spud continued.

"Little puppies, squirrels..."

Trixie looked around the school.

"Uh, I think we'd better get you some help, Spudster, because, I don't see any of those last two things..."

Spud jumped to his feet.

"No way! I'm fine! OH! I also see...-he got heart eyes- GIRLS!"

He put on his helmet, and jumped on his skateboard. Then he rode by the two girls on his skateboard, trying to look smooth.

"Heya, ladies!"

One of the two girls, who turned out to be Sarah, giggled.

"Hi, Spud!" she said.

Then she got a vision.

"Ooo! You're gonna crash into a school bus, in like, 30 seconds! Wow! That's gonna hurt!"

Spud frowned.

"Uh...I am..?"

Kara had had a vision too, so she stepped forward.

"The good news is, you're gonna live."

Spud sighed with relief.

Sarah laughed.

"The bad news is you're gonna have to go to the hospital! And, your bills are gonna be more than you make for allowance in a year! Well, see ya later!"

Spud gave a wave of his hand, and skateboarded away.

Trixie, who had been listening covered her eyes.

"I can't watch this..."

Spud looked back, and waved at Trixie.

"Look, Trix! No school buses ANYWHERE near me! Looks like oracle girl was finally wrong!" -a bus came up in front, and Spud, not seeing, smacked into it- "Or...maybe...not..." he moaned, then fell unconcious.

Trixie gasped and turned to Jake.

"Uh, listen! I gotta go help Spud! You do whatever you wanna do!"

She ran over to Spud, who was being carried into an ambulance.

The driver of the bus had a huge dent in the side of his bus, and he was cursing at Spud.

Jake frowned, and sighed.

"He **really **should've listened to Sarah..."

Just then, Rose, who had said good-bye to her friend, Courtny, walked over and stood next to Jake.

"Hey, Jake!"

Then she saw the ambulance leaving with Spud, and Trixie (who had insisted on being there for him).

"What happened!"

Jake filled her in on the events that had just taken place. When he was finished, Rose let out a low whistle.

"Owch...I hope he's OK.."

Jake chuckled.

"Who? Spud? Don't worry about him. He's got a head of steal!"

Jake and Rose both laughed. Then Jake turned to Rose.

"Ok, so, how about you meet me at my place at 5:00? I'll be home from training by then, and we can hang out.."

Rose smiled.

"Sounds good!"

Then, without warning, she planted a big kiss on Jake's lips. Jake, automatically returned the kiss. It felt so right to them and they continued to do so for about 5 minutes. However, to Huntsmaster, who was watching in the bushes, it was SO wrong...


	4. Rose Learns The Truth

Worker72: Yeah XD

EviLAngeLOfDarkness: Thanks! You'll just have to wait and see!

_**Chapter 4 The Truth**_

After a few minutes, Jake and Rose pulled apart.

"Well, see ya!" Rose said and turned to go home.

"Bye!" Jake said.

Then, looking to make sure nobody was around, he said, "Dragon up!" and flew to his Gramps's shop.

Rose ran until she got home. Then, she walked cautiously over to her uncle's room, and gave a light knock.

"Master? It's me. I'm home from school."

"Come in, Huntsgirl." said her uncle from the other side of the door.

Rose opened the door and went inside.

"Yes, Uncle?"

Huntsmaster was sitting at a desk. He pointed to an empty chair.

"Have a seat. I want a word with you.."

Fearing that she was in for a beating, Rose closed the door, and sat down in the chair.

Huntsmaster began speaking.

"You know, today, I was taking my usual walk, scouting for any mythical creatures we could slay, and I happened to pass by your school."

Rose laughed, nervously.

"You-you did?"

"Yes, I did." Huntsmaster replied. "And, do you know what? I swear I saw you, kissing a boy in a red jacket, and highlighted green hair. He looked just like the human form of the American Dragon."

He eyed her critically.

Rose gulped.

"Um, I was...we were just..." she stammered.

Suddenly, the Huntsmaster turned on her.

"Making out!" he shouted, "With the American Dragon! Huntsgirl! I absolutley forbade you to free him, and now I **know** you did anyway! How could you disobey me!"

Rose burst into tears.

"I'm sorry, Master!" she cried, "Honest!"

Huntsmaster sighed, and raised his staff. He started it up, and it began to glow a bright green.

"You've forced me to do something I didn't want to do, Huntsgirl.." he muttered, as he raised his staff high over his head, ready to strike her.

Rose gasped.

"What!"

"You will pay with your life, just as your Mother did, when she tried to quit.."

Rose's eyes widened in shock.

"You never said my Mother worked for the Huntsclan! You just said that she deserted me after my father died!"

Huntsmaster chuckled.

Rose glared at him.

"What _really_ happened?"

Huntsmaster turned his back, so he wasn't facing Rose.

"Your mother...she was a lot like you...the top fighter in the Huntsclan...your father..on the other hand.."

Rose narrowed her eyes into slits.

"What about my Father?" she asked coldly.

"Your Father, Huntsmaster continued, was our first Huntsboy, and a good one too...he and your Mother were going out...a great team of dragon slayers...but he kept a secret from us...a dark secret..."

"What!" Rose asked with an icey tone.

"...Your father...that blasted Colorado Dragon...he had it coming..."

Rose gasped.

"He was a DRAGON?"

Huntsmaster nodded.

"You-you killed my father?"

"_And _your Mother..." Huntsmaster growled then sighed. "She was the best Huntsgirl we'd ever had...I warned, her gave her a chance to divorce him, to slay him...but she refused, saying she loved him to much to do so, and that she was prepared to give up her entire reputation as Huntsgirl, just for that -he narrowed his eyes to slits- ...dragon...It was such a sad day, when we had to take her life...Then, I took you, the new born, to take her place, vowing to myself that I would never let you make the foolish mistake your own Mother did.."

Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing! Her uncle, the Huntsmaster, her hero since she was young, had killed her Mother! Her father had been the Colorado Dragpon! Huntsmaster had killed him, too!

Huntsmaster turned to her, his staff glowing.

"And now it's time for you to join them." he said, slowly lifting his staff.

Rose begged for mercy.

"Oh, please Master! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me! I'm sorry! Really I am!"

Huntsmaster lowered his staff.

"Fine, you can have one more chance. I will give you two choices. 1.Stay in the Huntsclan, and fulfill your destiny. Or 2.Choose love and leave the Huntsclan for that American Dragon. You had better choose the right choice, or else -he raised his staff to her neck and whispered in her ear- or else, Rose, your life is mine..."

Rose gasped, and ran upstairs to her room before her uncle could see the tears in her eyes.


	5. RUN!

EviLAngeLOfDarkness: You'll see!

Worker72: Well, I'm just trying to keep the story iinteresting and dramatic...

Kng arthR: Yes, here's another now!

silversilk-89: Yeah, Rose's father! Who ever saw that comin'! But it fits in nicely with my plot, and as for Trixie & Spud, you'll have to wait and see...

dragongirl5555: I think we all do!

_**Chapter 5 RUN!**_

Rose stood up and paced around on her floor for about the 100th time that afternoon. She looked at her watch. It was 5:50. Her Uncle had refused to let her out of her room, until morning, when she told him what she had decided. Rose sighed. She was supposed to have been at Jake's house for their date at 5:00 and now it was 5:50!

_'I hope Jake isn't worried or angry with me...' _She thought sadly.

Rose didn't know what to do! Huntsmaster had given her two choices.

1. She coulds stay in the Huntsclan, and fulfill her destiny

2. Or she could choose love and leave the Huntsclan for Jake, the American Dragon

She sighed.

"What should I do? Should I betray my uncle and side with Jake? Or should I break my promise to Jake, and slay him when he's least expecting it?"

Meanwhile, Jake was inside his room, pacing, waiting for the doorbell to ring. Waiting for his Mom to call and tell him that a blonde with blue eyes was at the door for him.

"Where _is _she!" he said, looking at his watch for the umpteenth time. It was 6:09. Where the heck was Rose!

Later that night, Rose lay in her bed, wide awake and still trying to figure out what to do.

_'What am I going to do?' she thought, frusterated._

"Well, whatever I do, I'd better do it soon!" she mumbled to herself.

Rose really wanted to leave the Huntsclan, and be with Jake! Honest! But, she was afraid of her Uncle's wrath when he found out. Rose knew that as Huntsmaster, he was far too powerful for her to take down, so if he ever tried to kill her for revenge, she wouldn't be able to win the life and death strugle. A sudden noise made her sit up straight in bed, and look out the window. Down below, the Huntsmaster was leaving with his staff to go hunt magical creatures. When Rose was sure that he was gone, she turned on a low light, and sat up on her bed. She looked at her clock. 8:30.

"Now would be a good time, whatever I decide to do, but what **should **I do?"

She sat silently for about a half an hour, just staring into space, and thinking. Finally, she got out of bed. She pulled out a small bag and started packing things into it.

"I may not know what I must do, but I know someone who can help me! And I'll wait for him all night if I have to! However, I must act quickly if I wish to succeed.."

She put the strap of the bag around her shoulder. Then, she opened her window and started climbing down the house walls.

Looking down to avoid getting stuff in her eyes, Rose chuckled.

"It's a good thing I'm a ninja" she whispered softly to herself, "No normal human being could survive a climb like this!"

Finally, she reached the ground, and after catching her breath, she ran away without taking one look back.

Jake had finally given up hope on Rose ever showing up. Even if she had shown up by now, he wouldn't have been able to hang out, because he had to make his nightly patrol of New York to make sure that all the magical creatures were safe from any danger. Jake sighed, and went into an alley by his house.

"Dragon up!" he yelled.

He transformed into the American Dragon, and flew up, high into the air.

Meanwhile, Rose was getting really tired from running. She stopped at a bench, and crouched for a minute, catching her breath. Then she noticed the thick bushes across the street.

_'Those would make an **excellent **hiding place!' _she thought.

She walked over to them and crawled inside. She cleared out a place inside for herself, and her bag, and sat down to begin the long wait.

Rose sighed.

"Before I do anything, I'd better talk to Jake...I'll stay awake all night if I have to, because I know that tonight is his night to patrol the city..." -she yawned and looked at her watch- "Shouldn't be much longer... Nope, not long at all...Just...gotta...stay...awake...Maybe I'll just rest my eyes for a minute, so I'll look nice and fresh for Jake when he _does _come, and then I can ask for his help..."

She lay down and put her head down on her bag, like a pillow.

As she closed her eyes, she mumbled, "No matter what happens...I WON'T let myself fall asleep!"

Three minutes went by, and Rose grew very tired, waiting for Jake. What was taking him so long! Before Rose knew what she was doing, she had closed her eyes, and was instantly fast asleep.

Jake, was flying high over New York. He yawned, and rubbed his eyes. So far, everything seemed normal, no signs of danger.

"Everything looks clear." Jake said. Then he saw the area with the bushes that Rose was asleep in. "I think I'll fly down for a moment and check that area by the bushes.."

Jake swooped down onto the sidewalk, right next to the bushes.

After a quick search of the area, Jake smiled.

"Everything looks fine to _me_...which is good, because I'm too tired to fight tonight..."

He yawned, and stretched his arms and spread out his wings. Just as he was about to take flight, Rose snored from her spot in the bushes.

"What the!"

Wide eyed, Jake looked around. After looking and seeing nobody, he shrugged.

"Man! I'm so tired, I'm beginning to hear snoring! I'd better get home!"

Jake spread his wings, and flew high into the sky, headed home.

Awhile later, he returned home. After detransforming back into human form, he silently opened the door. Tip toing, so he wouldn't disturb anyone who might be asleep, Jake crept past the living room. He was surprised to see his Mother there! She looked up and saw him.

"Hi, Jake!" she said. Then she noticed his expression. "Is-is everything all right!"

Jake moaned.

"No! I'm so tired that tonight, while I was patrolling the city, I started hearing people snoring! And there was no one there!"

His Mom looked at him strangely, then rsaid, "Y'know, Jake. I think you're right. You should probably get to bed..."

She and Jake laughed, and after kissing his Mother good night, Jake headed up the stairs to his room...


	6. Together Again

Worker72: Well, sorry. I'm still figuring some of those things out.. I hope you're enjoying the story anyways...:(

dragongril5555: Thanks! D

Lavenderpaw: Yes, I think this story is going to be even better than the original! Thanks for reviewing!

_**Chapter 6 Together Again**_

When Rose woke up, she was surprised to see that it was morning!

She smacked herself in the head.

"Aww man! I must've fallen asleep! Now I'll have to wait to talk to Jake until after school is dismissed!"

As Jake walked to school that morning, he couldn't stop thinking about Rose. Why hadn't she shown up? Had something happened to her? He really hoped not! Oh well. He could ask her where she had been today at school. As soon as he got inside, he said hi to Trixie and Spud, and headed for Rose's locker. When he got there, he saw that she wasn't even there!

"Aww man!"

He sighed and walked to his locker. While he was getting his things out, Trixie walked over to him.

"Hey, Jakey Jake" - she noticed his worried expression- "Yo! What's the matter witchu?"

Jake sighed.

"It's Rose -I'm really worried about her- She was supposed to come to my house at 5:00 yesterday, but she never showed, and she's not here today, either! I'm beginning to think something happened to her.."

Trixie sighed.

"Jakey, have you forgotten that Rose is 100 Huntsgirl?"

Jake shook his head.

"Nuh uh!"

"Then, why you so worried about her? After all, she IS your arch foe!"

It was then that Jake realized he hadn't told Trixie **or **Spud what had happened to him the other night. Heck, he'd been so happy just to be alive, he'd plumb forgotten to tell his two best friends! Quickly, Jake filled Trixie in on how he'd been captured by Huntsgirl, how he'd shown her his human form, and how she eventually let him go.

"Yesterday, we promised never to fight each other again.." he finished. "That's why I'm so worried! What if the Huntsmaster heard our vows, and is beating her at this very minute, while we're just walking down these halls, carefree!"

Now, things made sense to Trixie! Now she knew why Jake'd been hanging with Rose again! Because they'd agreed to stop fighting each other!

"Well, maybe she'll show up later in the day. You and I both know how much that home girl likes to sleep in!" Trixie replied, hoping to make Jake feel better.

Jake closed his eyes and sighed.

"Maybe you're right. I guess I AM overreacting, sorry.."

Trixie laughed.

"It's ight, Jakey! I know how you feel about home girl, so it's fine, just be careful that she don't turn on you and slay you when you're least expecting it..."

Jake smiled.

"Ok, I'll be careful!"

"Well, Trixie began, I gotta go find Spud, and tell him what you just told me, 'cause knowin' him, he still thinks you've been brainwashed by Huntsgirl!"

Jake laughed and waved.

"Okay, bye!"

Trixie left, and Jake went to class.

During all his classes, Jake kept on having thoughts about Rose he couldn't shake.

_'I wonder where Rose is? I haven't seen her all day! Or yesterday! She never showed up at my place!'_

Because he was so distracted, he failed all his classes that day.

Finally, school was over, and Jake walked out feeling really low. Not only had Rose not shown up, but because he hadn't been able to stop wondering where she was, he'd failed every class today!

Jake was feeling so low, he wanted to walk by himself so Trixie and Spud walked by themselves. He rounded a corner, and was soon in the same area as Rose.

Rose was getting really bored! She had been waiting for Jake in these bushes all day! She was about to give up, and go home, when she heard a voice.

"I wish I knew why Rose didn't show at school today..."

Paying close attention, Rose recognized the voice as Jake's! Finally!

"Oh well, maybe I'll see her tomorrow..."

_'No, you'll see her now!' _Rose thought silently.

She reached her hands out of the bushes, and grabbed Jake by the foot. He lost his balance, and she pulled him into the bushes with her.

"Whoa!" he cried.

"Shh!" Rose whispered.

Suddenly, Jake looked up, and saw his captor. It was Rose! And, she was Okay!

"Rose? Is that _really_ you!" he asked, wondering if he was just dreaming.

"Yeah. Rose replied, Listen! I really need to talk to you..."

Jake grinned at her.

"Ok, cool! We can talk at my place."

Rose frowned.

"That won't work. My Uncle will find us..."

Jake looked puzzled.

"Why is that a problem? Why would he be looking for you?"

Rose dropped her voice to a whisper.

"I'll tell you once we're somewhere safe."

Jake thought for a minute, then said, "Ok, we can talk at my Grandpa's shop."

Rose smiled. That sounded like a safe place. She didn't think Huntsmaster would come looking for her there, so she grinned at Jake and said, "Okay, then. Let's go!"

Jake said, "Dragon up!"

Rose climbed onto his back, and they flew to his Grandpa's shop, unseen by anyone..


	7. Jake's Promise

EviLAngeLOfDarkness: You'll find out!

dragongirl5555: Thanks!

Worker72: Ok! Here's more!

Lavenderpaw: Thanks! I try! Must...go..read...chapter..11! LOL!

_**Chapter 7 Jake's Promise**_

When Jake and Rose got to the shop, Jake expected a scolding from Grandpa, but got none. However, he did look surprised to see another human here during training hours.

"Hey, 'G." Jake said, "I'm sorry, but training will have to wait. Rose has to tell me something."

Grandpa frowned.

"Ok, but, make it quick, I have some interesting news for you, and I am glad you have brought your girlfriend along to hear. It concerns her, so make what she has to say quick."

Jake blushed. He nodded his head, and turned to Rose, an expectant look on his face.

Rose took a deep breath, and exhaling slowly, she told Jake everything Huntsmaster had said yesterday.

Jake gasped.

"Say WHAT!"

Rose sighed sadly.

"That's right. Huntsmaster found out that you and I are friends, let alone, _dating_, and he's furious!"

Fu Dog, who was listening with Grandpa, let out a low whistle.

"Ooo...that _can't _be good..." he mumbled.

"It isn't. You see, -she looked at Jake- he gave me a choice. I can either accept my destiny, and destroy you..."

Jake gulped.

Rose sighed.

".._Or _I can refuse, and he'll take my life..."

Grandpa folded his arms.

"Neither of those options sounds very good..."

"Especially the one about you killing Jake..." Fu Dog added.

Rose turned to Grandpa.

"But I don't _want _to hurt Jake...He's my friend..." -she hugged Jake- "What do you think I should do?"

Grandpa sighed.

"Only you can answer that question, young one..."

Rose frowned and put her hands on her chin.

"I'm so confused..."

"Do not worry, you will know the answer in time..." Grandpa said, trying to encourage her.

Rose sighed sadly and leaned her head against Jake's shoulder.

Jake felt so bad for Rose. He wished that he could do something to help her, but Rose was too worried to lt him take on the Huntsmaster in a battle with a mattter of life and death. He felt a sudden burst of anger.

"Why is your Uncle so against my Grandpa and I?" He asked, angry at Rose's Uncle for giving her such a hard choice.

"I can answer that, young dragon, Grandpa said, He hates us because we are the force of good, while he and the Huntsclan are the force of bad -he looked at Rose- Isn't that right?"

Rose nodded her head.

"Yeah, you see, all my life, my Uncle has taught me that magical creatures were evil, scary creatures who don't _deserve _their lives...now I see that the only evil, scary ones were my Uncle and I..."

Fu nodded his head.

"This is true!"

Jake glared at him and turned back to Rose.

"Oh, Jake!" she suddenly cried. "It gets worse! My Mother worked for the Huntsclan, and my father did too! Huntsmaster killed my Mother when she tried to back out! Why did she, you ask? Because my father told her a secret about himself! He was the Colorado dragon! My Uncle...He kept it from me all these years, Jake! All these years!"

Rose burst into uncontrollable sobs and wrapped her arms around Jake.

Jake felt a surge of rage go through his body. That Hunts-creep had kept this kind of secret from his own neice! How could he! He gave her a big hug, trying to comfort her.

It's Ok, Rose. It's OK...I know that was a dirty thing of your own Uncle to do, and I'm sorry. I wish there were a way I could make him pay for all he's done to you...First of all, forcing you to accept a life in the Huntsclan, never to make your own choices again, and second, lying about your parents! But don't worry, Rose! He may have threatened your life, but I'm here, and I promise I won't let anything happen to you!"

Rose stopped crying, and she smiled sadly at Jake.

"Thanks, Jake."

"Yo! Don't mention it, Rose! I could neever live with myself if I _didn't _try to protect you from that Hunts-punk!"

He turned to Grandpa.

"Yo! So, what's _your_ news, 'G?"

Grandpa nodded, and motioned for Jake and Rose to follow him up to the roof.

"Come this way..."

Anxious to find out the discovery, Jake and Rose followed Grandpa up to the roof...


	8. The True Meaning Of Rose's Birthmark

Worker72: Thanks!

dragongirl5555: It was to me! Bwahahahahahahahaha! XD j/k

_**Chapter 8 The True Meaning Of Rose's Birthmark**_

When they got to the rooftop, Grandpa turned around and looked at Rose.

"I am very sorry to hear what you have gone through..." he began.

Rose smiled slightly.

"It's Ok. I know Jake will protect me."

Grandpa smiled.

"Yes, it is the American Dragon's duty to protect all magical creatures.."

Rose frowned.

"But...I'm not a magical creature. I'm just Huntsgirl."

"Yeah 'G." Jake agreed, "What's up? Are you hiding something from us?"

"I'm getting to it, young dragon. Be patient!" Grandpa replied.

He looked Rose deep in the eye.

"This is probably only going to make things more complicated for you, but I feel that I must tell you...I have done research on your birthmark, and it is, indeed the mark of the Huntsclan-"

"Yeah, Rose replied, sadly, I wish it weren't..."

"You didn't let me finish." Grandpa said. Your birthmark is indeed, the mark of the Huntsclan, but it is _also _the mark of the American _Dragonette_..."

"Ok-Wait a minute! I'm a what!" Rose said.

"A dragon." Jake repeated, slowly, hardly able to believe his ears.

Rose was so shocked! She, Huntsgirl, was the very thing that she hunted! A dragon! Unable to believe it, Rose fainted on the ground. Jake ran over and held her in his arms.

"Rose? You OK!"

Rose, hearing Jake's voice opened her eyes very slowly.

"Yeah, I'm fine..."

"That's good, young dragon." Grandpa said.

Rose still couldn't believe this!

"Ohmygosh! You mean, I'm a dragon too!"

Jake rolled his eyes.

"Yep.."

Rose fainted again, and Jake sighed.

Grandpa motioned for Jake to come talk with him, so carefully, Jake put rose down n a chair, and walked over to Grandpa.

"What up, 'G?"

Grandpa pointed to another chair.

"Please, have a seat."

Jake sat down.

"Is this another surprise, 'cause, frankly, 'G, I think I've had **enough **surprises for one day!" -he looked at Rose, who was still out cold- "I know Rose has..."

Grandpa laughed.

"It is not always easy finding out that you're a magical creature! Don't you remember when you found out you were the American Dragon?"

Jake rolled his eyes.

"I don't think I'll ever forget!"

**FLASHBACK**

It was Jake's thirteenth birthday, and he was celebrating it with his Mother, Grandpa, and Fu Dog. His dad was still at work. All of a sudden, Grandpa started speaking to Jake.

"Young one, now that you are thirteen, I think it is time you learned our family secret."

Jake smiled and said in a cocky attitude, "Bring it on, 'G! I'm all ears!"

Grandpa looked at Jake, and very casually said, "Jake, do you believe in magical creatures?"

Jake laughed.

"You mean like, dragons, unicorns, and leprechauns? Gramps, those are all just bed time stories for little kids!"

Grandpa frowned.

"So, you don't believe in them?"

Jake laughed again.

"No way, 'G!"

"Well, what if I told you, _you_ were a dragon?"

"Then I'd laugh my head off!" Jake replied, stiffling a giggle.

Grandpa was nuts!

"I can see that I will have to prove their existence to you, then."

Grandpa suddenly became surrounded in fire, and when it disappeared, Jake was staring at a large, dark blue dragon, with a long, slender body, yellow under belly, white scales, glowing green eyes, and light blue claws.

"G-Grandpa, is that _you_!" Jake asked in disbelief.

"Yes." the dragon replied.

Then, to Jake's shock, Fu Dog, started to talk!

"Big shocker, eh, kid? Well, don't worry! You'll be over it once you see your dragon form!"

Jake's words came tumbling out.

"**_My_** form...? Fu can talk...? I'm a, a, a **dragon**!"

Grandpa nodded his head.

"Yes, you are."

Jake was so shocked, he fainted, tipping his chair over.

**END FLASHBACK**

Jake shook his head.

"Enough memories. What you want, 'G?"

A sudden thought came to him.

"Hey! Are you gonna train Rose too, now that she's found out she's a dragon?"

Grandpa closed his eyes and folded his arms.

"That is what I wanted to talk to you about, Jake. You see, I feel that you are doing well enough in your training that you could have your own student, and teach them what you've learned so far..."

Jake smiled.

"Thanks, 'G! That's a real compliment!"

Then he frowned.

"But where would I find a student?"

Grandpa chuckled.

"She is closer to you than you think."

Jake gasped and pointed at Rose, who was still out.

"**Rose**! You want me to train, ROSE!"

Grandpa smiled.

"Yes, I think she will be more likely to listen to you rather than to me...and you can't say no!"

Jake sputtered.

"But, Grandpa, I can't! I have, um...school work! I could totally fall behind! Hehe.."

Grandpa looked Jake square in the eye, and Jake knew he was in trouble.

"Are you not dragon student!" Grandpa shouted, "Did you not pledge to obey dragon **master**!"

Jake gulped.

"Yeah, but..."

"But nothing! Dragon Master orders you to train the American Dragonette!"

Jake felt really awkward about training Rose, since she was his girlfriend. he tried to get Grandpa to reconsider.

"But Gramps, what if I blow it? I can't-"

"End of discussion! Now! Go wake up dragon student! This is training time! Not sleeping time!"

Jake sighed.

"Aww man!"

Jake walked over to rose, and started gently shaking her.

"Yo, Rose!" he softly whispered, "Time to wake up!"

Rose finally woke up. She sat up and rubbed her eyes.

"I had the weirdest dream!" she began.

"In the dream, did 'G tell you that you're the American Dragonette?" Jake asked.

"Yeah!" Rose replied, "How did you know!"

"Because, it wasn't a dream!"

Rose gasped.

"It wasn't?"

"Nope, and it's time for training, so get up."

Rose stood up, still feeling shaky over her shocking discovery.

Jake stood in front of her.

"Ok, here we go. I've been given orders from 'G to train you and teach you what he's taught me...So let's do this. On three! 1-2-3! Dragon up!"

He changed into his dragon form, a poweerful red dragon with a yellow underbelly, green scales, dark red wings and blue claws.

"Now you try." Jake said, looking at Rose expectantly.

Rose gulped and closed her eyes.

"Ok...Dragon up!"

When she opened her eyes, she was dismayed to see that nothing had even happened!

She looked at Jake, a confused frown on her face.

Jake laughed.

"It's OK. Try it again.."

Rose nodded her head.

"Dragon up!" she said with more passion in her voice than before.

She looked, and saw that her wings and tail had appeared.

"Hey! Jake cried, You're getting better!"

Rose sighed, discontentedly.

"But...I wanna be in FULL dragon form, like you..."

Jake crossed his arms.

"Now Rose...you can't expect to be perfect and have everything work all in one day..."

Rose sighed.

"I know...I just wanna be as good as you, Jake.."

Jake blushed.

"Er, why don't you try again...?"

"Dragon up!"

Rose cried, but this time only her dragon snout would appear. She sighed, frustereated, and continued to try going full dragon, but had no such results.

After another hour, Jake said, "Let's give it a break, and go get something to eat. I'm famished!" he changed back to normal human form.

"Ok." Rose replied reluctantly, and she and Jake went out to get something to eat.


	9. Telling Trixie and Spud

Ok, I've been trying to figure out how many chapters I will have, and I've finally come to a conclusion: There will be 12 chapters. Now, for some reviews!

dragongirl5555: Thankies!

Gyre: You'll see...

Worker72: Oh! I did! I'll um, just say she was out playing with one of her friends...heh heh..;

Kng arthR: Uh, sorry. That's just the way I wrote it ;

Frostbite-obsessive idiot: 00...I didn't realize that...heh, heh..;

_**Chapter 9 Telling Trixie & Spud**_

"Rose? Are you OK?" Jake asked. He waved a hand in front of Rose's face.

Rose blinked. She had been so lost in her thoughts, that she hadn't said a word since they'd gotten their pizza. She smiled apologetically at Jake.

"Sorry, I was kinda lost in my thoughts."

Jake laughed.

"It's OK. Tell me. What's on your mind?"

Rose sighed.

"It's this whole dragon business. Jake! Do you realize that I'm the creature I used to hunt?"

Jake frowned.

"Yeah, I do..."

"Speaking of dragon, Rose continued, I'm **dying **to see my full dragon form!"

"You'll see it soon enough, Rose."

"What frusterates me, is that all that will come is my snout, wings or tail! _Nothing _else, Jake! Nothing!"

Jake folded his arms.

"Now Rose, I told you earlier, you can't expect to be perfect and master everything in one day. It takes-"

"Practice and hard work," Rose finished for him, calming down a bit, "I know that, and I'm sorry. I guess I'm just envious of you. You can go FULL dragon, and maintain that form for as long as you want."

Jake laughed.

"I wasn't ALWAYS that good!" he exclaimed, "Don't you remember the first time I fought you as the American Dragon?"

"Oh yeah!" Rose replied with a giggle, "Your dragon legs and tail kept on disappearing, and showing your underwear."

"Geesh!" Jake said, blushing, "I'm glad THOSE days are over!"

Just then, the door to the pizzaria opened, and Trixie & Spud walked in. Jake saw them, and called out.

"Yo! Trixie! Spud! Come over here a second!"

Spud saw that Jake was with Rose, and tried to tiptoe away, but Trixie grabbed him by the ear.

"Spud! Donchu remember what I toldya! Rose is no longer evil! Now stop acting so stupid, and listen to Mama Trixie! Ok?"

Spud sighed, and let her lead him to Jake and Rose.

"Ok, dude, he said, but if it's not true, and it turns out that **you've **been brainwashed to tell me that so I'd walk into a trap, dude, I'm OUTTA here!"

Jake waved .

"Hey Trixie! Spud! Have a seat!"

He pointed to two chairs side by side.

Trixie and Spud sat down and looked at Jake.

Trixie looked at him expectantly.

"Ight, Jakey Jake! Whatchu wanna tell us? 'Cause Trixie needs some food, yo!"

Jake pushed the pizza box he'd bought over to her.

"Help yourself!" He grinned and looked at Rose. "Do you want to tell them, or should I?"

Rose smiled.

"I'll tell them."

"Tell us what?" Trixie said, munching hungrily on a piece of pizza.

Spud was watching Rose very closely, to be sure he could pick up any signs if she was still evil.

Rose grinned.

"Ok, Jake's Grandpa has done research on my birthmark-"

Spud looked at her suspiciously.

"Dude! You already _know _what that birthmark represents! The Huntsclan!"

Rose tried desperately to continue.

"Yeah, but Jake's Grandpa was still unsure about it's true meaning, so he did research on it, and found out that I'm-"

"Huntsgirl." Spud supplied for her.

"No..." Rose frowned, afraid she'd never get to finish.

Trixie grew impatient with Spud's interruptions, and she grabbed him by the shirt.

"Yo! You have got to shut down all those interruptions! Because if you don't, I gonna have to hurtchu! Ight?"

Spud's eyes widened at the thought of Trixie hurting him.

"Uh...Ok, dude -he looked at Rose apologetically- Sorry, dude. Continue please.."

Rose smiled at Spud.

"It's OK. -she continued the story- So, Jake's Grandpa found out that I'm not only Huntsgirl, but I'm **also**-"

Trixie jumped up.

"**_ALSO_**!" she cried, confused.

"SHH!" Jake and Spud said.

Rose cleared her throat.

"I'm _also _the American Dragonette!"

Jake smiled at her.

"You sure are!"

Trixie and Spud were shocked! They had been shocked to find out Jake was a dragon, but **Rose**? The American _Dragonette_! This was just too much for Them to take in! Or, it was too much for Spud, to take in! He had just gotten out of the hospital yesterday, and this news sent him into a shock, and he fainted. Trixie helped him up, and looked at Jake and Rose apologetically.

"Hey, that's real cool, yo. We'll have to talk more about it later! I've gotta take Spudinky home now! Bye!"

Jake and Rose laughed.

"It's no problem!" Jake said.

"Yeah! Rose added, Though, I hope my news doesn't send Spud into shock everytime he sees me now!"

Trixie laughed, and she helped Spud out of the pizzaria.

Rose turned to Jake.

"Well, I'm finished! Do you wanna go back to the shop, so I can try going full dragon a few more times?"

Jake frowned.

"Well, I've got homework to do, and stuff..."

"PLEASE?"

Jake finally gave in and laughed.

"Oh, OK! Let's go!"

"Thanks, Jake!"

Jake chuckled.

"You're certainly not the same kinda student as me, because I usually can't **wait **to be done with training for the day!"

Rose giggled.

"Well, I AM a girl!"

Jake laughed.

"Yeah, that could have something to do with the difference in your attitudde towards training..Speaking of training, we're at the shop! Let's go!"

Rose nodded, and they ran up to the roof of the shop, to do some more training...


	10. Too Many Identities

Worker72: Eventually, they told Haley later on...The whole Dragonette thing...I've sunk in too far to change it, and I actually like it...

dragongirl5555: Thanks a lot! Here's more!

_**Chapter 10 Too Many Identities**_

A week went by, and Rose continued her training. However, for some reason, she couldn't go full dragon! These days, she was even having trouble making her tail, snout or wings appear! It was almost like they were slowly fading out of existence and Jake intended to find out why! He had taken three books out of his Grandpa's shop to study.

He opened one up and was just about to start reading, when Grandpa came in and said, " Young dragon, might I have a word with you?"

Jake sighed.

"Uh, actually, I'm tryin' to read here, 'G..."

Grandpa frowned.

"Jake! This is important! It involves your dragon student!"

Jake looked up from the book.

"Rose? What about her!" he asked, curious.

Grandpa and Jake walked up to the top of his shop, and Grandpa began.

"I have been observing your student this week, Jake, and I must admit, I am very proud of your sessions. You have kept patience and never gave up on Rose even though she couldn't go full dragon.."

Jake shrugged.

"Yeah. Don't you think that's a little odd, Grandpa? A whole week, and she hasn't been able to go full dragon once, even for a minute! I mean, my first week, I kept on losing my bottom half in dragon form, but I HAD my full form for a few minutes..!"

Grandpa nodded.

"Yes, it is very strange. That is why I have taken it upon myself to study and find out why this is.. Rose has a Huntsgirl side, _and _a dragon side. She's spent her life developing her Huntsgirl side, and so, she never summoned her dragon form. Because of that, she will never be able to change into her complete form, unless she gives up being Huntsgirl, and disposes of that side of her..."

Jake grew very interested.

"How can she do that?" he asked, curious.

Grandpa winked at him.

"I will tell you.."

The next day, after school, Jake ran over to Rose. He had learned something from Grandpa that she needed to know. Finally, he spotted her coming down the stairs of the school. She waved at him.

"Oh! Hey, Jake! What's up?"

"I've just found out why you're having trouble going full dragon... Jake said, And it's not just because you're a beginner.."

Rose frowned and sighed.

"I kinda figured that out after the first week..."

Jake cleared his throat.

"You have to give up your Huntsgirl side, and in order to do that, you have to get everything you posses that has to do with the Huntsclan-your costume,staff, _everything_-and burn it...or else, you will never be able to summon your dragon half.."

Rose's eyes widened.

"Everything?"

"_Everything_..." Jake said.

"How long do I have to get rid of the Huntsgirl side?" Rose asked.

Jake frowned.

"You have until midnight tonight.."

Rose gasped.

"That short amount of time!"

"Yeah, and if you haven't gotten rid of your Huntsgirl side by then, your dragon form will completely disappear! But it's your choice. You don't _have _to be a dragon.."

Rose had a sad look on her face.

"But I _want _to be one...like you.." she replied.

Jake shrugged, and said, "Then I suggest you figure out which side you'd rather be on..."

Rose nodded.

"...Ok..."

Jake heaved a deep sigh and turned to leave.

"Well, I'll see you at training..." he said over his shoulder.

Rose just stood there stiffly. She finally knew why she couldn't change into her complete dragon form. She had too many identities: Rose, Huntsgirl and now, American Dragonette. She knew that if she ever hoped to see herself in full dragon form, she would have to get rid of her Huntsgirl side. What should she do? Be a dragon, and completely leave the Huntsclan, or keep her Huntsgirl side, and never summon her full form? She didn't know, but she knew she'd better decide soon! She only had until midnight tonight before she lost her dragon side forever!

The Huntsmaster had been out still looking for Rose, and had seen Jake. Rose was talking with him! Well, he was pretty sure he knew where she'd been now! He had said something to Rose, that the Huntsmaster couldn't quite hear, then turned and left. Realizing that this was his golden opportunity to slay him and his Dragon Master, he ran ahead of Jake to his Gramps's shop...


	11. Dragon up!

We're almost the end, folks! The next chapter will be the last! Muhahahahahahahah...

Worker72: Thanks! It's simple! She has been trained from the day she could walk to be Huntsgirl, and she never ONCE tried to summon her dragon half, so it was on its way to disappearing around the time Jake told her about it. If that's confusing, I apologize XD

_**Chapter 11 Dragon up!**_

Jake walked into his Grandpa's shop, unaware that the Huntsmaster was already there.

"Yo, 'G! Waz up?"

He gasped when he saw his Grandpa and Fu Dog under a net.

"Fu! Gramps!"

He ran over to them and began working on cutting the net.

"Kid!" Fu shouted suddenly. "Watch out! Behind you!"

"Huh?"

Jake turned just in time to see the Huntsmaster with his staff raised. The last thing he felt was a throbbing pain in his head. Then everything went black...

Rose was walking home, when she suddenly got a strange feeling. She knew what it meant! Jake was in trouble! Rose had been around him so long, that she could now feel his pain, and from what she could tell, he'd just been struck! She peeked inside her house.

"Master? Are you home?"

When nobody answered, it comfirmed Rose's suspicion: Huntsmaster had gone after Jake!

She dropped her backpack on the floor, and was about to run out of the house to help Jake, when she suddenly remembered Jake's words.

_If you haven't gotten rid of your Huntsgirl side by midnight tonight, your dragon form will completely disappear..._

She sighed and closed her eyes for a minute, thinking hard.

_'I could never defeat Huntsmaster in Huntsgirl form, he's taught me all I know!'_

"But, Rose mumbled, he knows nothing about the dragon moves Jake's taught me!"

Although she hadn't been able to change into her full dragon form, Jake had still taught Rose a few moves the past week, and she had memorized them.

"That settles it!" she said to herself, "I'm leaving the Huntsclan! I know Jake will protect me from my uncle, but for him to do that, first **I **must protect _him_!"

Without a second thought, Rose ran up to her room, ad started gathering everything she owned that had to do with the Huntsclan: her costume, staff, everything! Then, she ran downstairs with it all in her arms. She dropped it on the floor. As quickly as she could, Rose gathered a bunch of wood, and built a huge fire in the fireplace. She grabbed all her things off the floor, and sent them into the fire with a mighty toss!

After a quick search of the house, she said, "Well, I guess that's all of it...I really hope this works.."

She watched as the bright orange, red and yellow flames devoured all of the things she had thrown in. When Rose was sure everything had been burned up, she threw a bucket of water on the fire.

A strong tingling feeling swept over Rose's body. Then it turned to pain, and Rose felt as though she was losing half her spirit. Suddenly, Rose felt really hot, like she was burning up. The feeling evaporated, and Rose's body temperature returned to normal. She wasn't sure exactly what had just happened, but she knew it had had something to do with losing her Huntsgirl side. The firey feeling she had felt just moments before had hurt at first, but now Rose felt empowered, as if something new in her had just awakened. She smiled triumphantly, and then turned to the door. Now to go help Jake!

When Jake awoke, he was laying against the wall, with his hands chained together behind his back, and his feet chained together. Huntsmaster was standing over him, an evil grin on his face.

"Oh good! You're awake! You see, I prefer my prey to be moving before I slay them!"

Jake growled.

"You can't keep the M-Drag in chains forever! Dragon up!"

Nothing happened! Confused, Jake tried again.

"Dragon up!" he said, with more enthusiasm in his voice.

But still, nothing happened.

Huntsmaster laughed evilly.

"Try all you want, boy, but while you're in those chains, you're stuck in human form! I designed them myself! While in the chains, a magical creature is forced into true human form, and is unable to resume magical form until they are freed! You are powerless!"

Jake glared at Huntsmaster.

"Gramps and Fu will let me out! Then I'll open a can of smack-daddy on you, you Hunts-jerk!"

Huntsmaster laughed, and pointed to Grandpa and Fu Dog, who were hanging in a net on the wall.

"They won't be helping you!"

He started up his staff, and held it to Jake's throat.

"Play time's over, boy...or should I say play time's over _dragon_?"

Jake gulped, and eyed the staff.

Huntsmaster raised his staff.

"You have no idea how long I've waited to do this to you, American Dragon!"

Jake shut his eyes and braced himself for the sharp, painful death that was coming.

He opened his eyes, when he heard someone say, "Well, you're gonna have to wait a little longer, Hunts-punk!"

Could it be? He looked around. Yes! It was Rose, here to save him! She tackled Huntsmaster, then ran over to Jake, and unchained him.

"_Alright_!"Jake cried, joyfully.

He turned to Huntsmaster, who was totally stunned by Rose's attack.

"Rose! What do you think you are doing!" he shouted.

Rose glared at him.

"A week ago, you told me to make a decision, and I've finally decided...that I can't let you hurt Jake! I care for him too much!"

She hugged him and he grinned.

"Huntsgirl! That's not the choice I told you to pick!" Huntsmaster growled.

"Correction, Master. You never told me _which_ one to pick, you only told me to pick the **right** one -she smiled evenly at him- ...and I choose... -she leand on Jake's shoulder, and sighed contentedly- ...to leave the Huntsclan!"

Huntsmaster was furious!

"WHAT?"

Rose glared back at her uncle, who was hopping mad.

"You heard me...! I'm turning to the good side! Besides, if I let you slay Jake, I'd have to let you slay me too, because I'm also a dragon!"

_'Oh please work! I did everything I was told!' _she thought desperately.

She closed her eyes tight, concentrating real hard.

"Dragon up!" she suddenly cried, opening her eyes.

Rose's whole body suddenly became surrounded in fire, and she felt that same tingly feeling that she'd had earlier, as her body was swept in flames, whcih surprisingly didn't hurt this time. When the flames disappeared, Jake and the Huntsmaster both gasped.

Standing in front of them, was a white dragon, about Jake's height. She had those bright, peircing blue eyes. She had yellow hair with a bang hanging down the right side of her face and yellow scales going down her back to her tail. She also had on a pink headband. On her hands and feet were light brown claws, and she had a pink underbelly. She had dark pinkish redish wings. On her right leg was the rose mark that she had on her pant leg. She examined her dragon form in awe.

"Hey! I did it!"

She turned to Jake, a huge grin spreading across her face.

"Check me out! I'm the American Dragonette!"

Jake smiled at her.

"Yes, you are that...-he dropped his voice to a whisper only he could hear- ...and more.."

Suddenly, Huntsmaster started shooting at Jake with his staff. Jake, in human form barely managed to avoid Huntsmaster's many shots.

Frusterated, Hunstmaster turned to his neice.

"Very well, if I can't slay him, then I'll just have to settle for _you_!"

He raised his staff.

Jake growled at him.

"Not if I can do anything about it! Dragon up!"

Once in dragon form, Jake lunged at Huntsmaster. Rose also lunged at him, but Huntsmaster knocked them both into a wall with his staff. Rose sat up, and saw that Jake was still out. She glared at her uncle. He might have _hurt _Jake!

"Expect no mercy from the American Dragonette!" she yelled, "Aiiiiiiiiyyyyyyaaa!"

He spun around, and smacked her into the wall, once again.

"OH!" she moaned.

Jake, who was now awake, had seen the whole thing, and it enraged him. He jumped to his feet.

"Hey! -Jake breathed massive balls of fire at the Huntsmaster- _Nobody _does that to _my girl_!"

Shocked, Rose sat up straight.

"Did you just call me...your girl?" she asked him.

Jake stopped breathing fire and turned to look at her.

"That's right, baby. Ain't nobody even think of messsin with the M-Drag's most prized possession!"

Rose, filled with emotion, gave Jake a huge dragon hug and he happily responded with one of his own dragon hugs.

Huntsmaster looked at them, disgusted.

"I think I'm gonna be sick..." he muttered, watching them hugging. Then he lifted his staff, and shot something at them.

The two dragons tried to dodge, but their wings had gotten caught on the other's, and whenever they tried to go in different directions, they would just smack back into each other! A net landed on top of them, but they were so busy trying to get their wings freed, they didn't notice right away. Struggling to break free, they finally freed their wings. Then they looked around and saw to their horror, that they were trapped underneath a net!


	12. Freedom!

Here we are, folks! The final chapter! Just so everyone knows, I've worked REALLY hard on this last chapter, to make it just right, so I would appreciate it if you guys don't flame it, k? Anywho, now for some reviews!

dragongirl5555: Thanks a bunch!

Worker72: Hmm, maybe it is AM-Drag...I've always heard it as M-Drag, so...Rose still got to keep the skills she learned as Huntsgirl...Yeah, I really didn't want Rose to go all feminine in that part, so I came up with something different, and if you read this last chapter, you'll find out how they're going to get out of that net XD

Gyre: Yes they are! Well, you'll find out how they get out in this final chapter!

_**Chapter 12 Freedom!**_

Jake gasped.

"WHAT! How'd we get trapped in a... AWW MAN!"

Rose tried desperately to break the ropes on the net they were under.

"Oh no he _didn't _do what I think he just did!

She turned to Jake

"Jake, _please _tell me he didn't just catch us in a net!"

Jake hesitated.

"...Do you want me to lie?" he asked uncertainly.

Rose looked at him, surprised by his question.

"No..."

Jake shrugged.

"Ok, then. Here's the truth. He just caught us in an electrical net.."

Rose smacked her forehead.

"I told you not to tell me that!"

Jake grinned.

"But you also told me not to lie.."

Rose sighed. That was true, she had asked him to tell the truth!

Suddenly, Jake turned and smiled at her. Then he spoke to her in a whisper.

"Rose, I think I know how we can break outta here..."

"How?" Rose asked. "Ooops!" -she lowered her voice to a whisper- "How?"

Jake grinned.

"Hunts-dork here forgot about our dragon claws. I'm sure we could rip these ropes!"

"Umhmm.." Rose replied. "Let's try it! 1-2-3!"

She and Jake both tore the ropes easily with their claws! Rose grinned broadly at Jake.

"You were right!"

Jake laughed.

"Well, I am your Dragon Trainer, am I not?" he said in a cocky tone.

Huntsmaster, seeing his escaped prisoners, growled.

"This is _not_ over, dragons!"

Jake folded his arms.

"Oh, it isn't?"

He winked at Rose.

She winked back.

"Weird, she said in pretense confusion, I really thought it _was _over..."

Huntsmaster was about to say something to her, when all of a sudden, Jake came up behind him, and smacked him into the air! He looked at Rose, who was in front of him. She grinned mischieviously, and gave hima big kick with her dragon feet! WHAM! Huntsmaster was sent flying so hard, he flew out of New York!

"Another day, Dragons!" he shouted as he flew off.

Jake and Rose changed back into human form, and slapped each other a high five!

Jake grinned.

"Well, I guess we taught that Hunts-jerk that NOBODY messes with us!"

"Yeah!" Rose agreed, and laughed.

"I'm glad he won't be bothering you anymore, Jake said, because, I couldn't BEAR the thought of him always making you do his dirty work, never letting YOU make your own decisions, not to mention, LYING to you about your parents while I did nothing!"

Rose smiled at him.

"But you DID do something, Jake! You kept your promise, and protected me against my Uncle, and for that, I am forever in your debt!"

Jake blushed and smiled at her.

"Hey! It's getting late, and it-it's a school night! I'll walk you home."

He took her hand, and they walked until they got to her place.

Jake was about to say goodnight, when he remembered something he'd been wanting to ask Rose.

"So, Rose, since you can finally go full dragon, does that mean you're no longer Huntsgirl...?"

Rose giggled and grinned at him.

"Nope! I'm not _Hunts_girl! I'm _your _girl!"

Jake blushed, and laughed, remembering his words from earlier.

_Hey! Nobody does that to my girl! _

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that...he replied, ...and after our big ski trip, I _never_ thought I'd hear it!"

Rose frowned.

"I know, Jake, and once again, I'm really sorry. I didn't know that was you so I assumed that was what you wanted to tell me-"

Jake interrupted her.

"No more apologies, yo. You've already been forgiven..."

Rose blushed.

"I'm glad you find it so easy to forgive me...I'm not sure I would've been the same way if **I'd** been in your position.."

She hugged him.

"Rose?" Jake suddenly said.

"Yeah?" she answered.

"I love you..I have ever since the day we first met.."

Touched by Jake's words, Rose replied, "I love you too, Jake Long..and I always will!"

They leaned in closer.

Rose wrapped her arms around Jake's neck, and he did the same.

The touch of his strong, protective arms around her sent shivers up Rose's spine.

Then, before Rose went inside and Jake headed home, they kissed tenderly. It was the kiss Jake had only ever been able to _dream _about, let alone, experience it! It was so powerful, so filled with passion! They finally broke apart after a few minutes, and Rose grinned at Jake.

"Well, good night." she said.

"Good night, beautiful. Sleep tight, baby." Jake replied.

Once Rose had gone inside, Jake checked to make sure there was nobody around, then he said, "Dragon up!"

After changing into his dragon form, Jake happily flew into the starry sky. He was surprised when Rose flew over to him in her dragon form.

"Thought I'd take a quick flight." she explained. "Do you mind?"

"Not at all." Jake replied.

Laughing, the two dragons flew off into the night time sky, surrounded by millions of stars, and a full moon.


End file.
